


The Meter Maid

by Cosimo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosimo/pseuds/Cosimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich Edelstein is a young man with a big dream: to become the first Omega police officer in New York City.  Once hired, Officer Edelstein is shunted off into Parking Enforcement, instead of becoming the Detective he always wanted to be.  Dispirited, he tries, and fails, to catch a criminal singlehandedly.  When Roderich is given an ultimatum, find the missing Honda Kiku in a week or be fired, he doesn't think he's up to the task.  But with the help of an unlikely friend, Roderich just might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meter Maid

**Author's Note:**

> The plot of this fic has been shamelessly stolen from the movie Zootopia. I also have never been to New York City, nor do I have any understanding of the workings of the police. I'll be adding more tags and ships as the story progresses. I also would like to note that there'll be more than this one chapter, I just can't figure out how to make the first chapter appear as 1/? instead of 1/1. With all that in mind, I still hope that you enjoy this!

_Dear Officer Roderich Edelstein,_

_I wanted to personally offer my congratulations on your acceptance into the ranks of the New York Police Department.  By becoming the first Omega police officer, you show that it_ **_is_ ** _possible for anyone to become anything.  However, I know that being the first is often a difficult experience.  As a fellow Omega, I wish to offer you whatever assistance I may provide in order for you to better serve the public.  Best of luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Matthew Williams_

_Secretary to Mayor Alfred F. Jones_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Three Years Later**

Roderich walked distractedly down the street keeping his eyes glued to the pavement.  It was Saturday, and by God, Roderich hated Saturdays.  The most parking violations happened on Saturday when tourists from the suburbs flocked into the city and left their cars in the most ridiculous spots.  Roderich sniffed and glared at an offending vehicle parked in front of an expired meter.  

"Such a shame I'm off duty," he muttered to himself, desperately wanting to ticket it.  The van was a disgusting brown color with spray painted flames decorating its sides.  A scantily clad female was painted provocatively in between the flames.  Averting his gaze, Roderich quickened his pace in the hopes of getting to his apartment before dark.  It had been an exhausting day at work, writing up tickets for improperly parked cars.  It was always a dull, exhausting day at work.

Thump.

"Ow!" yelled the boy that Roderich had accidentally run into.

"Pardon me, young man," Roderich apologized with a small smile.  The boy just glared.

"Please excuse my son's behavior," a scratchy voice called out.

“Hi.  Gilbert’s the name,” the albino man extended a hand in Roderich’s direction.

The man, Gilbert, smelled strongly of Alpha prompting Roderich to pointedly ignore the outstretched hand.

“Look,” Gilbert continued, “I lost my wallet, and we really need to be getting home.  It’s Peter’s birthday, see?”  Gilbert clapped his hand on the boy’s shoulder, “He was gonna have a great birthday party, but then I lost my damn wallet and now we have to walk back across town instead of taking the subway.”

Peter’s lip began to droop and his eyes filled with tears, “But Papa, I don’t want to have to walk all that way!”

Starting to feel sorry for the small boy, Roderich cast an exasperated look towards his father.  Roderich proceeded to count out a handful of bills and wave them in Gilbert’s general direction.

“That should be enough to get you two home,”  he said, “But don’t rely on this sort of handout the next time you neglect your belongings.”

“Thanks Officer!” Gilbert exclaimed as he grabbed the cash, “I know you’re just a meter maid, but by doing stuff like this, you’ll truly be able to help people instead of just ticket them!”  

“Don’t mention it,” Roderich stiffly replied as he resumed walking.  Without turning around he added, “And I find the term 'meter maid' quite offensive.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he rounded the corner, Roderich began to ponder how the stranger could have known his profession.  Roderich always put on a civilian suit when he was off duty.  Glancing down, Roderich realized his mistake.

“Scheiße,” he exclaimed.  His orange and yellow Parking Enforcement vest was still draped over his cop’s uniform.  He realized that he was going to have to double back and return his uniform to the police station.  With a drawn out sigh, Roderich turned on his heel and proceeded back down the road.       

**Author's Note:**

> In order of appearance:  
> Austria: Roderich Edelstein- Omega  
> Canada: Matthew Williams- Omega  
> America: Alfred F. Jones- Alpha  
> Sealand: Peter- Beta  
> Prussia: Gilbert- Alpha  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> In the coming chapter:  
> Gilbert and Peter are not who they say they are and Roderich must deal with a lazy co-worker.


End file.
